Desearemos Que Esto Nunca Termine
by Gatsby Gray
Summary: Soy mala para los summary's, así que perdonad xDD Es un One-shot SasuHina. Era para un concurso de un FC SasuHina, y quedé en 1º lugar n.n Espero les guste! Dejen sus coment's!


Hai ^^  
Es un One Shot que hize hace un tiempo para el FC de SasuHina para un concurso.  
Al final quedé en 1º lugar xDD

Espero que os guste.  
La canción es "I Miss You" de "Blink 182"  
Y está traducida al castellano ^^

Espero que les guste

----

_**Desearemos Que Esto Nunca Termine**_

Sangre…

Noto sangre en mi boca entre abierta…Mi cabeza está apoyada sobre la húmeda y fría tierra, me noto mojado. Intento moverme, pero, es inútil, mis piernas ya no me hacen caso, y mis brazos apenas me obedecen. Muevo la cabeza para mirar a mí alrededor. ¿Cómo llegue a ésta situación? ¿Acaso me alcanzó su último ataque?

Que más da si es así. Mi objetivo en la vida, lo he acabado, todo por lo que he luchado y vivido, acaba de terminar, con la muerte de la última persona de mi linaje. Aquel que una vez llame hermano, aquel que llegue a admirar…

Mi hora ha llegado, pero, me da igual. No me queda nada que me ate a éste mundo. No hay nadie que me valla a echar en falta, nadie llorará mi tumba. Me abandono a la muerte con éste pensamiento, y dejo que inexorablemente llegue y me cubra con su fúnebre crespón.

No me puedo quejar. Estos últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida. Ojalá ella estuviera aquí, para cautivarme con sus opalinos ojos, ocultarme con su negro cabello y transportarme hasta sus brazos, como un niño pequeño corre hacia su madre. Exacto, mi madre, ella me la recuerda tan bien. Sus rasgos, su personalidad, es tan parecida. Resulta asombroso el parecido entre ellas, y más asombroso aún es que hayan estado conmigo…

Pasos…Alguien se acerca, después de todo si había alguien presenciando la pelea. Pensaba que los demás andaban desperdigados por la estepa, pero una vez más, te equivocas Sasuke…

_Hola, ángel de mi pesadilla  
La sombra en el fondo de la morgue  
La confiada víctima de la oscuridad en el valle _

"¿Quién eres?" Suelto con voz quebrada a la silueta que se para junto a mí y me roza la cara con suma delicadeza. "Soy yo" me dice, su voz se oye suave y femenina, se parece mucho a la suya, pero ella está luchando con su equipo, no puede ser ella, es imposible.

Se acerca a mí lentamente, ¿quién se cree que es? Abro los ojos intentando ver la figura que se yergue ante mí. Mis ojos me fallan, no consigo distinguir nada, sólo veo una mancha, una borrosa silueta al lado mía, y una mano en mi mejilla.

Me roza suavemente los labios con la yema de los dedos, su aroma me embriaga, y su tacto, simplemente se nota delicioso. "¿N-no me r-reconoces, Sasuke-kun?" No es un error, debe ser ella. Su maravillosa voz, su piel de porcelana, es ella, ¿pero cómo ha llegado tan pronto? Mi vista se va aclarando, parece que se está acostumbrando a la luz, a su luz.

"Hi…Hinata" logro articular por fin, ella me mira y me regala una sonrisa, cómo amo su boca, sus gestos, su ser en sí. "C-c…" su dedo me impide hablar y con un gesto en la cabeza, me indica que no hable. "P-prométeme, que l-lucharás…" Asiento con la cabeza, parece que eso la ha calmado un poco. Noto que sus ojos están acuosos, ¿acaso piensa que éste es mi final? La verdad, yo también lo pienso, pero, intentaré aferrarme a la vida, lucharé…Lucharé…Por ella…Por mi promesa…

_Podemos vivir como Jack y Sally si queremos  
Donde siempre puedas encontrarme  
Pasaremos la noche de brujas y la navidad  
Y en la noche desearemos que esto nunca termine  
Desearemos que esto nunca termine _

Lucharé hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonen, hasta que mi último aliento salga por mi boca en forma de su nombre. Me aferraré a su voz, a su recuerdo hasta que mi mente se nuble y no vea otra cosa que oscuridad.

Mis dedos, antes ágiles, ahora parecen de piedra. Los siento pesados, inútiles, cansados. Quiero tocarla una vez más, sólo una vez más. Su compañía será mi salvación, su cuerpo mi refugio y su amor mi camino. Debo resistir, no puedo fallar.

_Te extraño, te extraño  
Te extraño, te extraño _

Saco fuerzas de tus ojos, que me miran con preocupación y tristeza. No quiero, no quiero que mi última imagen tuya sea triste, necesito una sonrisa, necesito una imagen alegre para calmar el dolor que sacude mi cuerpo. La logro tocar, mis dedos rozan su precioso rostro, y limpio un rastro de lágrimas con mis yemas. Ella me coge mi mano y la acaricia maternalmente mientras las lágrimas van cubriendo lentamente su rostro.

"No llores, no quiero verte llorar… ¿Piensas que voy a morir?" E tosido muchas veces antes de poder pronunciar ésas palabras, y apenas me ha salido un débil susurro, pero ha sido suficiente para que ella lo oyera. "No m-morirás…No t-te dejaré n-nunca" ¿Nunca me dejarás? ¿Es eso posible? Ojalá lo sea, ojalá me pueda quedar contigo para siempre jamás…

_¿Dónde estás? Lo siento mucho  
No puedo dormir, no puedo soñar esta noche  
Necesito a alguien y siempre.  
Esta enferma y extraña oscuridad  
Llega arrastrándose persiguiéndome cada vez_

Tus palabras…Tus palabras me parecen tan lejanas, parece que estés a miles de kilómetros de mí, pero sé que estas a mi lado, junto a mí. Te acercas más, y me susurras palabras al oído, me susurras planes de futuro, planes para nosotros tres…

Espera… "¿Nosotros tres?" No estoy para acertijos, no puedo pensar con claridad, y mis pensamientos se vuelcan en ella, en sobrevivir para no dejarla sola, para no estar sólo yo. "Hay a-algo que no te he c-contado Sasuke-kun" Parece un poco triste, sus palabras no tienen sentido.

¿Acaso hay alguien más? No puedo pensar sin que se me nuble la mente, no puedo mantenerme vivo si tengo que hacer un puzzle…"Etto…Hay a-algo dentro de mí, que es s-sólo de ambos…" ¿Algo que sólo es de ambos? No comprendo. No puedo comprender. Asiento vagamente, no deseo pasar lo que pueden sean mis últimos minutos con Hinata pensando en otra cosa que no sea ella…

_Llega arrastrándose persiguiéndome cada vez  
Y mientras empezaba contaba  
Telarañas de todas las arañas  
Atrapando cosas y comiendo su interior_

Algo en mí se revuelve. Siento cómo mis músculos se tensan y mi estómago se contrae haciendo que un espasmo recorra mi espina dorsal. Siento un sabor extraño en la boca, abro despacio mis labios y un líquido rojo se desborda precipitadamente sobre la mano de Hinata que sólo me mira preocupada y me limpia con su chaqueta.

No creo que sobreviva, no hay muchas esperanzas, todas las luces se apagan, miles de recuerdos felices vienen a mi mente. Tiempos pasados, tiempos que el tiempo borrará y nadie recordará. Una imagen viene a mi cabeza, ella, es ella, me da fuerzas. Veo a mi madre que me dice que me quiere, que no ha olvidado, mi padre a su lado me dice que está orgulloso de mí, me recuerda que los Uchihas no nos rendimos, y que luchamos hasta conseguir nuestro objetivo.

_Como la indecisión de llamarte  
Y escuchar tu voz de traición  
¿Vendrás a casa  
y detendrás este dolor esta noche?  
Para con este dolor esta noche_

La vista se me está nublando, pero ésas apariciones me han subido el ánimo. Sé que no me queda mucho, y que lo más posible es que no sobreviva, pero…Debo decírselo, debo decirla por si acaso, no me lo debo guardar dentro, no se lo debo ocultar…

Con un gran esfuerzo abro mi boca y logro articular las palabras deseadas…"Hi…Hinata…Yo te amo…Te amo y te amaré siempre…Éstos meses contigo…Han sido los mejores d…De mi vida…Te amaré siempre, no lo olvides" Ella me mira, me mira y se acerca muy lentamente a mis labios, hasta rozarlos suavemente, y después posarlos con suma delicadeza sobre los míos.

_No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo ya eres  
La voz dentro de mi cabeza  
te extraño, te extraño_

No recordaba que supiera tan bien, nunca me sentí tan vivo, tan feliz. Hoy mi vida es completa. La felicidad desborda mi cuerpo y mi dolor se empequeñece cada vez que Hinata me sonríe. No puedo dejarla sola, no debo dejarles…Por fin lo comprendo…No puedo dejarla sola…No ahora…

Noto cómo mis últimas fuerzas se van y mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto aceptar mi final? No puedo evitarlo, hoy mi muerte está fijada. Pero, no me quiero todavía…Quiero que el último recuerdo, el último aroma, sabor, tacto, susurro y rostro en disfrutar sea el suyo…Sólo el suyo…

Ella parece comprender, y posa sus labios sobre los míos, mientras con una mano me rodea la cabeza y me acaricia suavemente mi sucio cabello. Logro alzar una mano y jugar con sus mechones negros entre mis dedos, ojalá pudiera hacerlo siempre, ojalá éste momento fuera eterno…

_No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo ya eres  
La voz dentro de mi cabeza  
te extraño, te extraño_

La vida jugo conmigo, la vida me hizo desear seguir vivo, poder verla siempre, poder abrazarla y depositar en ella mi amor. Pero no puedo, ya es muy tarde, lucho hasta el final, lucho hasta el final por que soy un Uchiha, pero sé que mi destino está fijado. Pensar que nunca la volveré a ver, que nunca más la abrazaré, que no podré dormirme en su sedoso pelo, y que jamás volveré a rozar sus delicados labios…

Me está hablando, apenas oigo lo que me dice, apenas veo su rostro…Está llorando, lo sé por las lágrimas que se desploman sobre mi cara, sus lágrimas, me sigue hablando…No la puedo oír…Apenas capto algunas palabras, siempre dice las mismas…

_No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo ya eres  
La voz dentro de mi cabeza  
te extraño, te extraño_

"No te vallas…No me dejes sola…No ahora no…Por favor…Quédate conmigo…No me abandones…No puedes dejarme, no puedes dejarnos…" Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo Hinata, y demostrarte todos los días lo mucho que te amo, y sacarte una sonrisa todas las mañanas y poder ver crecer a nuestro hijo. Ojalá la vida me permitiese ser feliz, junto a ti…

Pero no puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo más consciente, no puedo seguir viéndote por mucho más tiempo…Te prometí que lucharía…Y he luchado, y sigo luchando para poder aprovechar cada escaso segundo de vida que me queda y usarlo en verte a ti…En mirarte por última vez, y poder expresarte con una mirada lo que el verte para mí significa…No quiero dejarte…Mi último esfuerzo, con esto se irá mi existencia, pero quiero que lo sepas, necesito que lo sepas, "Hinata…Desearía…que esto nunca t-termine"

Mucha gente fue al funeral del ninja más grande de Konoha, pero pocos eran los que le conocían de verdad. En la primera fila, sentada justo enfrente del difunto se encontraba la que una vez fue la persona más importante para el moreno, la última persona que vio, la última imagen de su corta vida. Estaba vertida de negro completamente y lloraba de manera irrefrenable, todos sabían de su relación juntos, pero pocos sabían que ella estaba encinta, y que sus hermosos retoños serían producto del amor de los dos morenos. Muchos intentaban consolarla, sin éxito alguno. El funeral paso rápido y enseguida el portador del sharingan fue enterrado para siempre…

_No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo ya eres  
La voz dentro de mi cabeza  
te extraño, te extraño_

Sólo una persona permaneció allí, sola a la intemperie, sola en un mar de lágrimas que parecía nunca tendría fin. Ella seguía allí, y sólo decía susurros que eran arrastrados por el viento hacia el olvido, susurraba palabras de amor, pero siempre repetía una frase… "Yo t-también deseo q-que esto n-nunca termine…" Palabras que sólo él y ella podrían comprender, palabras que tenían un significado tan fuerte, tan poderoso. Algo pasó, y una especie de susurro salió de los árboles, un susurro que sólo ella podía oír, un susurro de él, su última frase…

"Te extraño, Hinata…Debes vivir, debes sobrevivir…Yo siempre estaré contigo…Sigo aquí…Mientras me ames, siempre estaré ahí contigo…Desearemos que esto nunca termine amor mío…Te amo…" Hinata no cabía en su asombro, las lágrimas corrieron veloces por sus mejillas, mientras rozaba con una mano su estómago, y sonreía a la tumba del que fuera su amor en vida, y en muerte… "Yo también te e-extraño…Viviré p-por nuestro hijo…V-Viviré por los d-dos…" Y diciendo esto se levanto y se secó las lágrimas, y puso rumbo a su casa, a la casa de los dos…

***Ocho años después* **

"Okaasan mira, Sasuke es tan bueno cómo papá" Una niña con e pelo negro y un ojo opalino y el otro negro cómo la noche miraba su hermano mellizo tirar surikens con auténtico asombro. Su hermano la devolvió la mirada con sus grandes ojos negros con un reflejo perlado en ellos. "Yuuki ven a entrenar conmigo nee, seguro papá se sentirá orgulloso al vernos luchar los dos juntos" La madre sonrió, no había perdido su belleza en éstos 8 años, aunque la tristeza siempre estaba presente en sus ojos, pero ella sabía que su amado siempre estaba con ella, que nunca la había dejado, aunque a veces la soledad aparecía y los llantos volvían, pero ella debía ser fuerte, debía resistir, por ella, por sus hijos, por Sasuke…

Su hija corrió hacia su hermano con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ambos se pusieron a tirar surikens mientras reían y jugaban. Hinata, inmóvil en la estepa los miraba con amor, pensando en tiempos pasados, y lo felices que podrían haber sido los cuatro juntos. Justo entonces algo la rodeó la cintura, una especie de susurro la movió el cabello, y cómo si el viento tuviera vida unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Ella miró al lado, y allí estaba él, con la misma edad que ella, tan sólo un recuerdo más en su mente, pero un recuerdo que muy a menudo cobraba vida, y ella siempre sonreía.

La imagen sonrió victorioso al ver a sus dos hijos, e hizo que una suave brisa meciera el cabello de sus hijos y el de su eterno amor, un brisa que llevaba consigo unas palabras, palabras de amor…"Hinata…Desearemos que esto nunca termine…Te prometi una vez que sierre estaría contigo…Un Uchiha nunca falta a su promesa amor mío…Siempre te amaré…" Ella sonrió débilmente, y rápida se secó el ojo con la yema de los dedos…

"Hijos míos…Estoy orgulloso…No podríais ser mejores Uchiha Hyuga…Recordad siempre…Que os quiero…Cuidad de mamá…Quiero que cuándo venga conmigo…Venga con una sonrisa en los labios…Os lo encargo a vosotros…" Los niños miraron a su alrededor, sin encontrar la fuente de la que procedía el sonido, ambos encontraron sus ojos y sonrieron, mientras pensaban que lo harían…

_te extraño, te extraño_

¡Comentar plis!


End file.
